comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying bison (Earth-1529)
The flying bison, also known as sky bison and air bison, are a species of critically endangered flying animals who once lived in the air temples alongside the Air Nomad shinobi sect. Appa, Aang's animal guide, is the most well known flying bison and the primary means of long-distance transportation of Team Avatar. The last remaning flying bison live in the Land of Fire, where they are raised and tended by the Bhanti Clan. History Before the Air Nomad Genocide, many flying bison lived in the air temples across the shinobi world. They were highly respected and revered by the Air Nomads, whose religious beliefs regarded the bison as the first airbenders. When the Air Nomads trained, they each received their own flying bison so it could become their lifetime companion. The sky bison were believed to be the only way one could reach an air temple. After the Air Nomad Genocide, Appa, then a calf, was believed to be the last flying bison, having survived with the massacre alongside its owner, Aang. However, during his three-year long travel with Iroh, Naruto Uzumaki discovered a new herd, and the species' population started to grow once more with numerous colonies of healthy sky bison residing in abandoned air temples. and Tenzin bounding with the flying bison calves.]] When Ikki ran way during her visit to the Southern Air Temple in 124 AG, she hid in a cave where she discovered a flying bison family had made their home. While the bison parents were out, the young airbender shinobi had fun with the four calves whom she named Blueberry Spicehead, Princess Rainbow, Twinkle Starchild, and Juniper Lightning Bug. When Tenzin found his daughter later on, he stood with her in the cave, bonding with the bison, particularly Blueberry Spicehead. after the Second Great Shinobi World War.]] After Naruto Uzumaki reconnected with the Nine-Tails, he was given a flying bison from the Shaman of the Bhanti Clan from a herd the clan had been raising ever since the end of the Second Great Shinobi World War. Naruto used this bison to travel to the Eastern Air Temple in order to prepare for the Harmonic Convergence. Three weeks after Harmonic Convergence, poachers near the Northern Air Temple started to capture week-old baby bison to sell them for food in the upper class of Ba Sing Se, but they were thwarted by Tenzin and his students. When the Red Lotus ambushed the surviving Air Nomads of the Northern Air Temple, the monks and nuns tried to evacuate the temple using the flying bison they had at the temple's stable. Before they could reach them, a nearby explosion caused by P'Li's combustionbending spooked the animals, who took off without the humans. Later that evening, a bison calf licked Kai while the young shinobi became suspended upside down on a tree after being shot unconscious by P'Li. The baby bison lowered itself, allowing Kai to descend upon its back and escape. When the Triple Threat Triad attacked one of the spirit portals, Appa and another flying bison transported Team Kakashi and Team Guy from Konohagakure to Republic City so that the Konoha shinobi could defend the portal from the criminals. Anatomy Flying bison possess five stomachs, flat manatee-like tails, brown/green eyes, shaggy white or grey fur, and a brown arrow that runs along their back, from their tail to the tip of their foreheads. They have four transversal stripes that run over their backs and tails, ending in a brownish top. They have six legs, each with three toes on each foot. Primarly herbivores, flying bison have flat teeth, which Kakashi Hatake described to be "shaped like peanuts". Fully-grown flying bison can weight as much as ten tons. Their tails are dexterous enough to allow them to touch the middle of their back, although this requires force. Behavior Duo to their massive height, all flying bison use airbending to fly, which they start by using their wide tails to steer through air currents in order to defend themselves from attacks. They can also use their mouths to airbend. Because young bison are unable to fly for a week or two after their birth, adults of the herd remain close to the ground during this period of time to protect their younglings from predators. Though fairly docile, flying bison can be strong and powerful opponents if they are enraged or pressed, duo to their enormous physical strength and airbending techniques, as demonstrated by Appa in multiple occasions. Parents are protective of their young, with flightless offspring attacking anyone near them. If a human is close enough to a bison in terms of relationship, the adult bison may allow them to get close to their calves. Flying bison also have a very good memory; Appa was able to find his way back to Wan Shi Tong's Library even after the library disappeared into the Spirit World. Flying bison were the main means of transportation for the Air Nomads. A custom of the Air Nomads was for their children to choose a flying bison to be their lifetime companion. Aang chose Appa as her own at the Eastern Air Temple when she was still a young child by giving him an apple. holding a bison whistle.]] Airbender shinobi of the Northern Air Temple held annual bison polo championships. The game was played in the air, while shinobi rose their bison and tried to force the ball with their polo mallet into the goal of their opponents. Air Nomads used the command "yip-yip" to prompt their bison to fly, as the animal's association between the verbal cue and the action becoming apparent even before formal training. In order to summon a bison from a distant location, one must use a bison whistle, which emits a sound in a frequency inaudible to humans. It takes years for an individual to fully tame a flying bison. Notable flying bison *Appa *Papua *Juicy *Lefty *Oogi *Pepper Category:Earth-1529 Category:Fauna of Earth-1529 Category:Flying bison of Earth-1529 Category:Hybridized creatures (Earth-1529) Category:Species Category:Created by Draft227